A current approach for reworking flanges of various engine parts involves brute force bending the flange at discrete locations with a mechanical hand press. There are numerous disadvantages to the device and process involved. A first disadvantage is that it is significantly dangerous for employees to operate the hand press due to the excessive effort required to obtain the desired result. Several recorded accidents and numerous unrecorded incidents have occurred. Consequently, many operators refuse to do the job claiming that the working conditions are unacceptable.
A second disadvantage is that the quality of restoring flanges, within a particular tolerance, using the above-mentioned device is inconsistent. This is largely due to the fact that the pressure applied by the operator is not readily measurable, thus, results may vary considerably. More specifically, the application of pressure on a flange is determined by the effort applied on the handle of the device by the operator. In an attempt to gain the last thousandths of the tolerance, an operator may surpass the acceptable limit. Furthermore, the weight of the operator is a determining factor of the amount of pressure applied; hence, diverse operators yield varying outcomes resulting in inconsistent quality.
A third disadvantage is that the turn around time relevant to the use of the mechanical hand press and corresponding method involved is extensive due to the numerous secondary operations required known in the art.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved device and method for restoring a flange of an engine part so as to overcome the disadvantages set forth of the presently known device.